Yoshi's Island DS
|Genre=2D-Jump'n'Run |Spielmodi=1 Spieler |Plattform=Nintendo DS |Einstufung=USK: 15px |Vorgänger=Yoshi's Island |Nachfolger=Yarn Yoshi |Icon = }} Yoshi's Island DS ist das direkte Nachfolger-Spiel zu Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Das Spiel hat zwar weniger Level, dafür aber eine bessere Grafik, neue Babys und ein komplett neues Abenteuer. Eines der neuen Features ist die Inselmenagerie, welche zu jederzeit besucht werden kann. In diesem Museum befinden sich alle Gegner, die Yoshi jemals besiegt hat. Story Über Yoshis Insel ist ein großes, schwebendes Schloss aufgetaucht, aus dem Kamek und seine Schergen herauskommen. Wenig später sieht man sie dabei, wie sie die Babys der ganzen Welt entführen und in das Schloss tragen. Der Storch bekommt die Aktion mit und es gelingt ihm, zwei Babys (Baby Mario und Baby Peach) zu retten und nach Yoshis Insel zu bringen, wo er den Yoshis vom neuem Unheil erzählt. Sofort machen sie sich auf, um die Babys zu retten... Wie sich später herausstellt, handelt es sich bei dem schwebenden Schloss um Bowsers Festung aus der Zukunft. Bowser ist mit Kameks Hilfe in die Vergangenheit gereist, um die Sternenkinder zu finden. Modis Für alle drei Spielerdateien gibt es vier verschiedene Modis: Abenteuer, Minispiele, Zeitlauf (freischaltbar) und Optionen. Abenteuer thumb|left Hier liegt der Hauptteil des Spiels. In diesem Modus befinden sich 5 neue Welten, mit farblich unterschiedlich aussehenden Yoshis in acht Leveln. In Level 4 befindet sich immer ein Mini-Boss und in Level 8 ein Boss. In den Leveln befinden sich Gegner, Items, sowie sammelbare Münzen. Wird Yoshi von einem Gegner getroffen, fliegt das Baby in einer Blase davon, solange bis der Sternenzähler runtergelaufen ist, danach schnappen sich Kameks Schergen das Baby. Es ist jedoch möglich, das Baby vor Ablauf des Sternenzählers durch Berührung mit der Blase wieder zurückzuholen und so zum eigentlichen Spielverlauf zurückzukehren. Minispiele Es gibt viele verschiedene Minispiele, die im Abenteuer Modus freigespielt werden müssen. * Blumenschießen (Yoshi muss Gegner in eine Tulpe spucken.) * Flatterweitflug (Yoshi muss soweit springen, wie es geht.) * Hops-Dops-Labyrinth (Yoshi muss das Ziel in einem Labyrinth finden, die Wände sind aus Gummi.) * Schnellessen (Yoshi muss so viele Gegner wie möglich fressen.) * Eierwurf (Yoshi mit seinen Eiern Ziele treffen.) Alle Minispiele besitzen ein Zeitlimit. Es gibt von jedem Minispiel zwei Versionen, Leicht und Schwer. Die schwere wird freigeschaltet, nachdem alle Baby Münzen aus einer Welt gefunden wurden. Wenn man das Minispiel beendet hat, bekommt man, wenn man es geschafft hat, eine Medaille. Je nach Leistung gibt es die Bronzemedaille, die Silbermedaille und die Goldmedaille. Wenn man das Minispiel jedoch nicht gut gemeistert hat, erhält man keine Medaille. Zeitlauf Dies ist nochmal das Abenteuer. Nachdem das Spiel gemeistert wurde, kann der Spieler alle Level auf Zeit spielen. Die Zeit läuft selbst beim pausieren weiter, dafür wird am Ende Zeit für jede rote Münze (jeweils 2 Sekunden), Blume (jeweils 10 Sekunden) und jeden Stern (jeweils 1 Sekunde) abgezogen. Steuerung frame Unter Optionen kann die Steuerung eingestellt werden. Ruhig und Hastig sind die zwei verschieden Steuerungsschemen, zwischen die der Spieler wählen. * Pad: Damit kann Yoshi bewegt werden * Start-Knopf: Pausiert das Spiel und öffnet das "Options" * R-Knopf: Wird der R-Knopf gedrückt, schießt Yoshi ein Ei. Beim drücken kann auf das Ziel gezielt werden. * L-Knopf: Wird zusätzlich hoch oder runter gedrückt, kann Yoshi entweder auf dem oberen oder dem unteren Bildschirm sein. * A-Knopf: Im ruhigen Modus springen, im hastigen schneller rennen. * L-Knopf: Im hastigen Modus springen, im ruhigen schneller rennen. Yoshi's Fähigkeiten Springen und Flattern Schlucken und Eier machen Stampfattacke Eierwurf Eines der ganz speziellen Features von Yoshi's Island ist das Werfen von Eiern, was mehr als einen gezielten Fernkampf darstellt. Gelöst wird das Problem des Zielens durch das Fadenkreuz, das erscheint, sobald man den A-Knopf drückt (vorausgesetzt, man hat ein Ei bei sich), und sich gleichmäßig nach oben und wieder nach unten bewegt, was das Zielen ermöglicht. Für die Steuerung gibt es zwei Modi: entweder man hält den A-Knopf gedrückt, bis das Fadenkreuz an der gewünschten Stelle ist, oder drückt einmal A und noch einmal, sobald sich das Fadenkreuz an der richtigen Stelle befindet. Mit Eiern kann man Feinde aus sicherer Ferne angreifen, ?-Wolken treffen, um eine Aktion herbeizurufen, oder Blumen und Münzen einsammeln, ohne sie zu berühren. Babys Ein weiteres Feature ist das Austauschen der Babys, was auch einen Austausch von Yoshis Fähigkeiten mit sich bringt. Auszuwechseln sind die Babys an Storch-Haltestellen, die normalerweise mehrmals pro Level anzutreffen sind. Die Fähigkeiten von Yoshi in Abhängigkeit der Babys sind die Dauer des Paddeltritts, der Eierwurf und spezielle Aktionen, die Yoshi nur mit den betreffenden Babys ausführen kann. * Baby Mario bewirkt, dass Yoshi durch Drücken und Halten von Y sehr schnell rennen kann. * Führt Yoshi mit Baby Peach auf dem Rücken den Paddeltritt aus, spannt sich ihr Schirm auf und lässt die beiden bei Windböen hoch hinaus fliegen. * Baby Donkey Kong kann sich an Ranken und Seilen festhalten und außerdem mit Steuerkreuz unten und Y eine Rammattacke ausführen. * Baby Wario zieht mit seinem Magneten Münzen, Stahlkisten oder stählerne Lifte an. * Baby Bowser hat die Fähigkeit, Feuer mit Y zu speien, was sehr mächtig ist, im Gegenzug kann Yoshi seine Zunge nicht mehr benutzen. Formen *Wühlyoshi: Man gräbt sich durch einen Tunnel und kann dabei weiche Blöcke zerstören sowie an Wänden entlangfahren. *Heliyoshi: Man fliegt frei durch die Luft und stürzt bei Berührung mit Gegner ein Stück nach unten ab. *U-Yoshi: Ähnlich wie der Heliyoshi, allerdings unter Wasser. Alle diese Formen werden durch eine Zauberblase mit einem entsprechenden Symbol begonnen und haben ein festgelegtes Zeitlimit. Dieses kann durch das Einsammeln weiterer Zauberblasen während der Verwandlung verlängert werden. Endet das Zeitlimit, wird man zur ersten Zauberblase zurückgesetzt. Berührt man vorher einen Yoshi-Block, verwandelt sich Yoshi dort in seine normale Form zurück. Fortbewegungsmittel *Känguru: Yoshi schlüpft in den Beutel eines Kängurus, welches extrem hoch springen kann. *Stelzen: Yoshi läuft auf Stelzen mit einer festgelegten Höhe. Dabei ist er allerdings sehr langsam und kann weder Eier verschießen noch seine Zunge benutzen. *Draisine: Yoshi fährt in einer Draisine auf einem festgelegten, achterbahnartigen Schienenweg. Die Draisine fährt von selbst, Yoshi kann in ihn nur noch springen. *Rakete: Yoshi fliegt in einer Rakete in Richtung Himmel und kann dabei lenken sowie einen Turbo benutzen. Items und Objekte Bonusspiel * Flipsen * Rubbeln * Paare * Roulette * Jackpot Gegner Luftgegner Wasser-Gegner Pflanzen Riesen-Gegner Geister Land-Gegner Shy Guys Sonstige Bosse Welten frame Welt 1 * Schokohügel (Ba-Dum BUM!) * Entdecke die M-Blöcke! (Hit the M-Blocks!) * Flinke Füßchen (Mario's Fleet Feet) * Feste der Gebrüder Xilebo (Castle of the Big Burt Bros.) * Rückenwind (Catch the Breeze!) * Schirm Guys im Wind (Glide Guys take to the skies) * Das dynamische Duo (Baby Mario and Baby Peach: Dynamic Duo) * Gilbert Glockenpockes klebriges Kastell (Gilbert the Gooey's Castle) * Willkommen im Yoshi-Turm (Welcome to Yoshi Tower) * Lästige Leitungen (Return of the Moving Chomp Block) Welt 2 * Der König des Dschungels (Baby DK, the jungle king!) * Wühlgrotte (Underground mysteries) * Windige Höhen (Windblown wilderness) * Hektor Reflektors Gruselvilla (Hector the Reflector's Haunted House) * Boing! (Boing!) * Donut-Panik (Donuts and eggs) * Feuriger Stelzenlauf (Yoshi on Stilts) * Big Bungee-Piranhas Röhrengarten (Big Bungee Pirahna's Lair) * Autsch! Heiß! (Yikes! Boiling Hot!) * Lebende Statuen, Stehende Statuen (Moving Statues, Standing Statues) Welt 3 * Krokofluss (Up the Creek) * Stürme die Korsarenküste! (The Goonie Coast isn't clear!) * Tückisches Röhrenchaos (Island of Peril) * Berta Breitbarschs Brigg der Piraten (Bessie Bass's Battleship) * Magnetische Tricks (Heeeeeeere's Wario!) * Das Glück ist dir hold, mit Taschen voll Gold! (Use the Magnet to get rich quick!) * Sog der Gezeiten (Tap Tap's Sunken Cave) * Hort der hungrigen Huberta (Hort of Priscilla the Prekish) * Ein Licht im Dunkeln (A light in the Dark) * Billard Spezial! (Number Ball Special!) Welt 4 * Rock 'n' Fall (Rock'n'Fall) * Draisinen-Ritt (High-Speed Cart Race!) * Über den Wolken (In the clouds) * Sechs-Fratzen-Fritzen Fort (Six-Face Sal's Fort) * Freund oder Feind? (Friend or Foe?) * Abkühlung gefällig? (Slip Slidin' Away) * Vorsicht, Glatteis! (Teeth-Chattering Chill-Zone) * Big Guys Burg (Castle of Big Guy the Stilited) * Schnellschuss-Feuerwerk (Hurry and throw!) * Es werde Licht! (Let there be a light!) Welt 5 * Opulentes Gestampfe (Rompin', Stompin' Chomps) * Albatros-Klippen (Goonie Heights) * Das Dorf der Speertänzer (Spear Guy's Village Found!) * XXL-Birdies Nistplatz (The Fort of Moltz the Very Goonie) * Die unendliche Höhle (The Cave that Never Ends) * Kugel-Trubel (Find the Number Ball!) * Kettenhund-Getümmel (Superhard Acrobatics!) * Endlich! Bowsers Festung! (At last, Bowser's Castle!) * Yoshi's Island Ostereier (Yoshi's Island Easter Eggs) * Schalter im Überfluss! (Quit it Already, Tap-Tap!) Bosse ;Welt 1 * Gebrüder Xilebo * Gilbert Glockenpocke ;Welt 2 * Hektor Reflektor * Big Bungee-Piranha ;Welt 3 * Berta Breitbarsch * Hungrige Huberta ;Welt 4 * Sechs-Fratzen-Fritz * Big Guy ;Welt 5 * XXL-Birdie * Baby Bowser * Bowser Charaktere * Yoshis * Baby Mario * Baby Peach * Baby Donkey Kong * Baby Wario * Baby Bowser * Bowser * Kamek * Baby Luigi Galerie Trivia * Eigentlich war das Spiel mit Wi-Fi Funktion geplant. * Yoshi trägt in diesem Spiel nicht nur Babys auf dem Rücken. In Level 5-3 kann Yoshi durch einen Bandit auch ein Shy Guy auf den Rücken gesetzt werden. * Anders als in allen anderen Yoshi-Spielen ist der Yoshi in den Bonus-Leveln nicht grün, sondern schwarz (Geheim-Level) beziehungsweise weiß (Spezial-Level). * Es ist möglich, im Zeitlauf negative Zeiten zu erzielen, wenn ein Level sehr schnell beendet wird sowie viele Items eingesammelt werden. * Sobald die Punktzahl in einer Welt 1000 Punkte beträgt, erhält man im Menü für diese Datei einen Stern. Somit kann man in einer Datei bis zu fünf Sterne einsammeln. en:Yoshi's Island DS es:Yoshi's Island DS fi:Yoshi's Island DS fr:Yoshi's Island DS it:Yoshi's Island DS ja:ヨッシーアイランドDS nl:Yoshi's Island DS da:Yoshi's Island DS no:Yoshi's Island DS Kategorie:Yoshi's Island DS Kategorie:Nintendo DS-Spiel Kategorie:2006-Spiel Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Jump'n'Run Kategorie:Yoshi's Island-Serie